


The Captain's Letters

by InkwellSelkie



Series: The Life and Times of Captain Ghafa [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Letters, Love Letters, Post-Canon, rated t for swearing and suicidal thoughts, references to pirate inej, that's becoming a pattern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkwellSelkie/pseuds/InkwellSelkie
Summary: A peek at the personal correspondence of one Captain Inej Ghafa.Sequel to "Unhinged From Gravity's Pull" but you don't really need to read it to enjoy this one.





	1. Van Eck Manor, Ketterdam, Kerch TO ?????

Dearest Inej,

How are you? The sea air gets pretty cold at night, we're beginning to fear for your health! (just kidding, Wylan is beginning to fear for your health, I know damn well better.) We've heard through the grapevine there's going to be a travelling carnival in town next week, and it would be great if since you happen to be sailing nearby, you stopped in for a few nights to join us!!

Business is so much more boring than I thought.  
You have no idea how many documents we have to sort through for just one damn crate of explosives!!! Sometimes we wonder what your job is like. Wylan thinks it sounds "exciting and relatively terrifying" to be out doing what you do, but all I can think of is how big and empty and lame the open sea is and how long the distances are between everything and how one wrong move in battle and you're stranded on a raft alone with nothing but salt and sky for months on end and what if that happened to Inej and...

 

And we worry. Both of us do. We know you're a badass that can take care of yourself but it comes anyway.

Sorry, this letter got...depressing.

 

Anyhow, Kaz is moody, despite the Dregs having been doing really well lately. Have you been writing him regularly? He won't admit it but he almost shows emotion when he gets your letters. It's great!! Also!! Guess who up and died last week?? Three guesses... it's good old Rollins! Yeah it was all over the news, he had his heart cut clean out of his chest. You wouldn't happen to have had any business relating to that? Who the hell am I kidding, you probably did.  
Well, if you're still near Kerch, pop by soon to pay your friends a visit. Ghezen knows how much we miss you.

Super sincerely,  
Jesper +Wylan


	2. ????? TO Van Eck Manor, Ketterdam, Kerch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry it's kinda late, have some inej sarcasm

Dear Wylan and Jesper,

I'm glad to hear life's been treating you both well enough. Personally, I didn't think one of you would last this long in business affairs. Take a guess as to whom. Everything is going fairly well for me at the moment; we just recently intercepted a merchant ship carrying seven kidnapped prisoners and are, as of two days ago, making plans to dock in Ravka for a week. I'm sorry, but I'll have to pass on your carnival offer. Don't begin thinking you won't see me soon though.

I don't expect you not to worry, but I have to admit, part of my pride is insulted. That was most definitely not your intention, which I recognise, but please, worry less for my sake and more for those who've earned my wrath. they'll need it much more.

That was a serious statement with an implied joking tone. I've learned that from you.

The weather's been nastily cold.

I actually have been writing Kaz rather frequently thanks, but it's great to hear from another credible(?) source that he enjoys reading them. (And between us three, he's not very interesting in print.)

I'm thinking of visiting Nina while I'm in Ravka. She's finally starting to cheer up again and I'm ever so happy for her. Even I still miss...him sometimes. Kuwei, on the other hand, is a bit of a wild card. I never know when I'll get another letter from him. They're always interesting however.

Well, usually.

And I daresay I am frankly SHOCKED at the recent, absolutely tragic loss of our most darling Mister Pekka Rollins. The very THOUGHT of myself being involved in such a DESPICABLE crime shows me that you know me much better than I thought. Congratulations.

Make good choices! xx

 

Sincerely,  
Inej


	3. ????? TO 304 Alder Lane, Nilsky, Ravka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So  
> I pretty much forgot about this story for a while  
> If any of the like 2 people that actually read my shitty fics are mad, forgive me.  
> Love you

Dear Nina,

How are you faring? It's been some time since you last wrote me back, so I thought I'd check in.

Also I'm coming over.

The Wraith is to dock in Ravka in just under two weeks. We're stopping in to restock on supplies, as well as to drop off a couple of girls rescued from our latest "catch". They have asked me not to share their names with anyone, but one of them had heard of you during her time in the Second Army! She's a Squaller, if you are wondering.

I'm planning to go see Kuwei when he's off work, if I can, but honestly, something about him just unsettles me. My intention isn't to be rude, he is simply too ... _something_ for a boy of his age. Wise? World-weary? Saints, now I'm saying "of his age" like he isn't a mere two years my younger. 

More importantly than my awkward feelings regarding Kuwei, I'm planning on staying with you for a while, if you'll have me. I've missed you terribly Nina, everything from your horrendous singing voice to the way you used to eye-fuck every pretty thing in the room, human or otherwise. You were always one of my closest friends, if not  _the_ closest, and I can't tell you how painful it was to watch how you suffered after... well, everything, really. You never deserved it. Anyway, congratulations, Miss Ambassador Zenik, may you reign long and happily.

I do have other affairs to attend to at the moment, so I'll have to bid you goodbye.

Goodbye. xx

Inej


	4. 304 Alder Lane, Nilsky, Ravka TO ?????

My Darling Inej,

Hi! I can't express how glad I was to get your letter  _properly_ without grabbing you up from where you stand and hugging you so hard your ribs crack, but alas, I'm in my kitchen writing a letter and you're out on the high seas, plundering and pillaging and saving lives. Make do with my warmest wishes expressed with this  _stupi **d fucking pen that keeps running out of ink every few seco**_ _nd **s!**_

Anyway, let's cut right to the chase:  _You can say his name. It's not a fucking dirty word._

In every letter I've ever gotten from you, Jesper, Wylan, Kuwei, you all offer your condolences and prayers for my recovery, and I appreciate it, I do. It does hurt. It...

It hurts  _so fucking much,_ Inej. Even to this very day, every time I close my eyes to go to sleep, I still dream of Matthias. Of the time we spent together, huddled in the cold, marching across the permafrost, struggling through the ocean with our limbs intermingled and bloody, I still see his face that night in Hellgate, it's like his scars are burned into my retinas and it's been so  _so_ long but I just can't get over it and why was it him why did he have to go why can't I bring myself to bring him back I just!!!!

It would be so easy to join him. There's a graveyard not far from my house, I could just dig myself a new place and lie down. I could stab myself on my stupid fancy gate. I could chug the ink I'm writing this with. But I won't. Not for the satisfaction, not even for you. For Matthias.

... **anyway.**

I'm thrilled that you'll be coming over, and I'd be happy to host you, and as many crewmen as my hut of a house will handle without bursting if they've got nowhere else to go. I've missed you dearly too, all your dumb little habits you try so hard to restrain. For example, you're pouting as you read that sentence. Don't even deny it. And now you're rolling your eyes, now puffing out air as you try not to laugh, now narrowing your eyes. I miss you so much Inej.

Did you know Kaz wrote me last month? Funnily enough, the only thing he wanted to ask was if i had heard from  _you._ Anything you'd care to share with the class?

And yes, the new job as ambassador is great and all, but honestly it's just so  _exhausting_ to deal with everyone else on the town council. I'm starting to regret moving into town, considering taking a few weeks to go out into the country, maybe find my old hut again and practice some more with my new power. You'd be surprised how many dead the rich bury out where they think nobody will find the remains. I have reason to beleive I've even come across and entire plague pit.

Anyway, yeah! It'll be lovely to see you whenever you come around, but for now, stay safe. No mourners, no funerals, if you still say that.

Goodbye!! xoxo

Nina

 


	5. ????? TO 304 Alder Lane, Nilsky, Ravka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the long hiatus. I've lost interest in a lot of my older works so I'm hoping to get this one as well as my abandoned Christmas fic all finished up within the next two weeks before finals inevitably kick my ass. Enjoy two extra-long chapters as an apology.

Dear Nina,

 

I'm so, so sorry for...well everything. Mostly my attitude in my last letter and the grief it stirred. I understand better than anyone that trauma is hard to leave behind. I'm also sorry for taking so long to write you back, and more importantly, for letting you get away with talking to me like that. To hell with you and your teasing, Kaz and I were  _teenagers_ for Petyr's sake, you can't just assume that because we were... _involved_ at one point we still are this much later in life. 

You would not be wrong, but it would be incredibly rude.

I should have told you sooner but honestly with work and the complications of navigating the postal system from an ever-shifting location making me think doubly long and hard about every word I take the care to put to parchment I tend to lose the gossip. Though I suppose in this case it could hardly be called gossip, as it's my  _own_ personal life, but either way, there isn't really much to tell. We've been writing, same as you and I and Jesper and Wylan (and sometimes Kuwei but he's frankly a wild card when it comes to replying) have, only sometimes I write him poetry and sometimes he sends me parcels. I think he does it to make up for his blunt writing voice. Kaz may be about the least visibly expressive person on the planet, but I can usually tell what he's feeling as easily as my own. Over print, however, I'm afraid his cues don't carry. The contents wouldn't interest you. They're not normal ooey-gooey romantic gifts, but they're always something I didn't need, or didn't know I needed, and they always smell like his gloves. We've made plans for a date too, as clumsily as two people as romantically inexperienced as us could have. We're going out for drinks and then for a walk around town, even though everyone who's been to Ketterdam knows damn well there's not much to see, and once you've seen one Ketterdam attraction, you've seen them all. Still, I'm looking forward to seeing him. A lot.

That was an embarrassingly long paragraph spent gushing about Kaz. **Eeeuuugh** , anyway...

I'm glad the new job is treating you well. Keep working hard, keep your chin up, etcetera. No, we don't say "no mourners, no funerals" anymore, at least outside of business talk. Too much, how to call it, ehh,  _history_ attached to the phrase. We're all growing up and trying to heal and pretend we know how to be normal people. 

Can't wait to see you!! 

Farewell xx,

Inej


	6. ????? TO Pozhar Chemical Studies and Laboratory, Ravka

Dear Kuwei, 

 

Hello! How have you been? I know you didn't reply to my last letter and some people think it's rude to write again before receiving a response, but I just wanted to check in and see how you've been doing. 

How's work? I've been too busy with my own to keep up with the news very well but I did hear through the grapevine that your new cryo-pyrochemical theory has been stirring up a ruckus in the scientific community. I forget its name won't pretend to know what in tarnation the word "cryo-pyrochemical" means but good for you! I'm proud of you for working to improve your skills and make something of yourself and I hope you're happy.

I know we never had a chance to be close and to be perfectly frank I could never guage your feelings about things very well. You were kind of a jerk to one of my friends, while I'm being this honest, back when we spent time together (albeit involuntary) but I don't believe in holding onto the past. He's long gotten over your silly pettiness and I'd be more than willing to call you a friend, if you'd want that. But of course if you don't, all I ask is that you tell me that you're disinterested. Directly. I want to be told, in words, that you don't approve of me trying to be chummy with you.

That said, I don't know if there's anything more to write. I wish you good health.

Farewell,

Inej


	7. The Crow Club, Ketterdam, Kerch TO ?????

Dearest Inej,

Regarding your remark on Rollins' will, you should know I'm offended that you'd disrespect the dead so much. You do him too much credit. He was  _never_ that smart. 

The package I've enclosed is something I picked up on my last job. I hope you won't mind the unsavory origins. It should help to keep you ot one of your crewmen warm when winter sets in. Speaking of crewmen, remind Specht he still owes me five kruge. 

Nina has written me a letter that is just a full page of the letter "A". I have my suspicions as to why and I hope she calms down. It's not that big a shock, is it? 

I think of you more than I care to admit.

 

Regards,

Kaz Rietveld


	8. ????? TO The Crow Club, Ketterdam, Kerch

Dearest Kaz,

Don't be so mean. Only the best could manage to fool you. 

Thank you for the scarf. I've given it to Moxie as she's been complaining the most about the cold and she loves it. It was thoughtful of you, as always. What was that you used to say? "I'm a bad person, Inej. I don't care about you or anyone." Hahahah, hilarious.

I am looking forward to our date next month and flattered to hear you think on me, and even happier that you are embarassed about it. You definitely are, admit it.

I know we've been dragging our feet about this whole dating thing but I'm ready to...well I don't really know. We're both uncomfortable with touch, generally, and you don't have to wo much as hold my hand if you don't want to, but if it's comfortable, I'd like to, well i don't know, be more romantic I suppose.

"Regards" 

Inej


	9. The Crow Club, Ketterdam, Kerch TO ?????

Dearest Inej,

Your snark has gotten worse over the years. It suits you. Try not to be so condescending to me though. I might get the impression that you'd rather have me for a brother than a lover. Hell knows neither of us would care to be both.

I'm confused by your last letter. Are we not being romantic as it is? Granted, neither of us had much of a chance to pursue that kind of thing growing up what with me running a criminal empire that flourishes to this day and you swiping, sneaking, or otherwise badassing your way out of every scrape I got you into. But Jesper told me it just comes naturally when you're "in love" and I can tell a doting husband from a cheating, lying drunk from a mile away. Usually because the latter are lining my pockets. I didn't think it could be  _too_ hard to figure out as I went along. 

The point is, I'm sorry if I haven't been all you expected or wanted. As well as that, I would be happy to make more of an effort if it's for you. I will even gladly hold your hand. Gloves on, if you don't mind. 

In other news, Jesper and Wylan roped me into one of their dinner parties last night. As the wine flowed, it dlowly dissolved into Lania from down the street giving their housemaid a lap dance while Wylan and his mother sang a duet I'm certain  _you_ would have been able to hear and Jesper lay in the corner and cried. I stayed sober and thought of you. And stole an antique vase Jesper is outside my office threatening me for as I write. 

That is all. I am humiliated by how vulnerable I have been and look forward to our date.

Yours, 

Kaz 


	10. ????? TO The Crow Club, Ketterdam, Kerch

Dearest Kaz,

My snark has not gotten worse. It has aged like fine wine. And it  _does_ suit me, thank you. 

You are not what I expected in any way. You are not who I imagined introducing my parents to or dreaming of every night or saying the last goodbye to before I leave town. You are something strange and feral and more trouble than you're worth. And you're the only one I've ever wanted. 

I can't imagine loving anyone the way my parents do one another. But you? You're the only one I've ever wanted to try for.

(No, I don't mind.)

Give Jesper and Wylan their vase back. I get that they were drunk and silly but you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself.

I've been doing research into a newly emerging group of smugglers that up until now was only involved with unregulated jurda, but has recently begun to deal in the variety of contraband I'm working at stamping out. My crew and I are planning to spend the next month conducting more research. The actual takedown will commence after we stop for a while in Kerch.

You know, for our date. I'm excited for it.

Yours,

Inej

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I actually met my goal and finished both my fics ahh  
> Good luck on your exams and have a great summer!


End file.
